


If...

by deadbluerose



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito gives up, Asami wants Akihito, Cute Kids, Dad!Asami, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Papa!Akihito, Ryuji wants Kousuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbluerose/pseuds/deadbluerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Asami and Akihito got married and had a son……….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryuji

 

His name is Asami Ryuji, a strong name like his dad with same piercing golden eyes. Though his hair and cute nose are like his papa. He is a good spirit and wilful child reminded them of someone but he can also be cold and mature despite his very young age.

He shares sweet tooth with his papa and shares the love of people with fiery passion like his dad when he set his eyes on his school mate by the name Kousuke in the pre-school he attended. Kousuke is shorter than average boys of their age and that lead him to be tease and bully by other boys. Until one day, Ryuji witnessed Kousuke’s brave action against the bully who kept pushing him around and calling him ‘shortie’. Ryuji decided then to befriend the smaller boy much to Kousuke’s own surprise.

That is why Ryuji is sulking, hugging his knees to his chest when his dad refused to bring Ryuji over to Kousuke’s house for a play date. Akihito who has been away for a week trip of photo shoot found their son hiding behind the couch with their pet cat named Neko-sensei courtesy to Ryuji.

“Ryuji, why are you here?” Akihito joined his son behind the couch, squeezing himself in the small space. “Something’s wrong? Papa was worried when Papa didn’t see Papa’s favourite son everywhere to welcome Papa back.”

Despite what Ryuji always told himself not to cry and be strong like his dad, but with his Papa, the tears always come easily. “Papa…” he sobbed.

“Oh come here, my little pie.” Akihito hugged his son to his chest. “Now tell Papa what’s wrong?”

“DaddunwanmegotoKouchanhus”

Akihito barely deciphered what his son has said from his muffled cries against his chest. “Right…So why won’t your dad allow you to go? Is Kou-chan a bad boy?” Akihito knows how protective and possessive Asami is of him and their son.

Ryuji shook his head and this time he lifted his head, his eyes red, “Kou-chan is a good boy, he always finishes his green thingy.” He scrunched his face in disgust.

“Vegetables, you mean vegetables.” Akihito sighed. Asami always blame him for their son dislike to eat green vegetables. “We’ll wait until your dad comes home then Papa will discuss with him okay honeybun? Now no more crying, Papa is tired why don’t you take a nap with Papa?”

Ryuji nodded and rub his tears away. “I want to wear the Pikachu one, please.” Akihito smiled, “Let’s grab Papa’s one too.” Therefore the father and son went to get their matching Pikachu onesie pyjamas and cuddled together for a nap.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

By the time Asami came home it was already 1 AM, he checked on his son sleeping fitfully in his own bedroom before going to the kitchen where Akihito was whipping up some midnight late dish for him. His arms wound around Akihito’s slender waist and nibbled on Akihito’s ear eliciting a gasp from the younger man. “Ryuichi, you’re home. I didn’t hear you.”

“What are you cooking?” asked Asami who continue kissed and nibbled Akihito’s neck.

“Go take a bath while I finish this up, I can’t finish anything if you keep molesting me--Ryuichi!” Akihito squeaked when Asami’s hand which had been under his shirt travel lower inside his sweatpants. “I want my dinner now.”

VFVFVFVFVFVFVF

“So I heard from Ryuji that you won’t allow him to go to his friend’s house?” Akihito said while Asami and he shared a bath after their short rendezvous.

“His friend’s house is too near to one of our rival’s territory. I don’t want to risk Ryuji’s safety just for the sake of a play date.”

“Hmm…how about we just let his friend come here? It won’t be a problem right? Since I know you did a background check on all the staffs and parents of the pre-school. After all here is safe.” Asami did not say anything as he rinsing his body. Akihito stared at his lover and after a few minute of complete silence, Akihito sighed. “Fine, I’ll accompany to Ryuji to his friend’s house then since you’re so adamant about it.”

“He may come here.”

Akihito mentally fist-bump the air in joy, but faltered when he see Asami’s mischievous glint in the eyes. “What?” He had to ask.

“That is if you could convince me, Akihito. After all I have a week worth for you.”

For his son’s sake, Akihito has to endure Asami’s voracious stamina for a couple days and hopefully he could still walk after that.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVF

When Kousuke finally come to play at Ryuji’s house, Asami is out the whole day leaving Akihito to chaperone.

Kousuke’s mom a nice mid twenties young lady drop her son off with a box of dozen custard cream puff as a gift. Ryuji is totally thrilled of having Kousuke over as he is wearing one of his best clothes that his dad bought from famous children clothing Line from Europe.

“Papa, can I show Kou-chan my room please?”

“May,” Akihito corrected his son. “Yes, you may, Ryuji.”

Kousuke, to Akihito is one sweet quiet little boy with manners very opposite to his little fiery icy of son. Of course Akihito made sure Ryuji clean his room before Kousuke come and for the first time Ryuji never complained or need a stern talk or look to make him do his chore.

Akihito let the boys play while he prepared lunch, takoyaki with the custard cream puff as dessert.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Ryuji was showing Kousuke his action figure collection of superheroes that his papa bought him for his birthday and Christmas present. Kousuke was like goldfish with his mouth open and close and eyes wide like puppy’s seeing the collection.

“I really like Deadpool but dad never want me to watch its movie.” Ryuji informed his friend.

“You mean your Papa?”

Ryuji shook his head, “My other Papa, I called him Dad.” Ryuji shows a picture of him with both his Dad and Papa. “See, this is my papa,” he pointed to a smiling Akihito “and this is my dad,” he pointed to Asami with a hint of smile. The three of them were playing on the beach building a sandcastle, it was actually Asami’s private beach but Ryuji does not know that. “Papa is the fun one but dad is cool, he is a businessman and always wear suit like agent in the movies! I love them both and they love me too” Ryuji said proudly.

“Wow, I only have one dad but I have my mom.”

“Papa said no matter how many dads and moms are as long as they love you then all is good.”

Kousuke nodded and beamed. “So Ryu-chan, what are we going to play?”

“You can choose which want you want to play with,” Ryuji pointed at his action figures.

“Really? Can I choose Spiderman?”

“Yeah, Spiderman is cool too. I choose Deadpool then. Papa said deadpool likes spiderman.”

“Then Spiderman likes Deadpool too!”

Somehow when Akihito checked on them half an hour later, he found that spiderman and deadpool are on a wedding ceremony. “How’s it going?” he asked the two boys.

“Papa! Look Spiderman and Deadpool got married” Ryuji informed him.

“I chose not to question that. Anyway, aren’t you two hungry?” His questions answered by the growling of the two boys’ stomach. “Come, lunch is ready.”

 

TBC or not...


	2. Happy Birthday Asami

"Kou-sensei!"

The young male teacher smiled warmly at the bunch of the children swarming him. "Look we found some pretty flowers," said one of the girls.

"Those are nice flowers you got there, Airin-chan," Kou told her making the little girl grin wide and the others followed suit showing their own flowers. "Could we put these in your hair, Kou-sensei?" asked Airin-chan. Other girls nodded and pleaded with their puppy eyes. Kou sighed defeatedly and subjected his hair for decoration with flowers and some weeds for the children under his care in that pre-elementary school without a falter in his smile.

"Sensei!" Kou turned around to see his smallest boy in the class, Kousuke was running towards him with a ball in his hands following behind him another boy who just walked in his casual pace with a frown on his young face.

"Oh Kousuke-kun, Ryuji-kun, what's up?"

"Sensei, you look ridiculous," Ryuji commented with a disapproving look that make Kou questioned the boy's age sometimes. Kousuke giggled. "What happened to your hair, Kou-sensei?"

"He look like he just came out from the bushes over there," Ryuji added.

Kou's smile strained, "Ryuji-kun, you're not cute at all…"

Kousuke laughed. "It's not bad, sensei. I can fix it for you so that you look pretty."

"Thank you for the offer, Kousuke-kun. I think I will let it be like this and Sensei prefer handsome than pretty. "

"People will think you're crazy and what will the parents say when they saw you."

"Sometimes, you talk like an adult, Ryuji-kun." He ruffled Ryuji's hair much to the other's chagrin and attempt to fix his hair neatly again.

"It's not my fault that I I'm surrounded with childish people," Ryuji pouted despite he himself a child.

"Am I childish too, Ryu-chan?" Kousuke asked, tilting his head questioningly at his best friend. His wide innocent eyes looking at his best friend with a slight hurt.

Ryuji shook his head in an instant. "Ehm…no you're perfect as you are Kou-chan."

Kousuke broke into a wide grin and hugged Ryuji. Kou chuckled seeing the boy's red face. "Thank you, Ryu-chan! You're perfect to me too. Kou-sensei, let's play ball with us."

**##VF##**

"See you tomorrow, Kou-sensei!"

Kou waved back at Kousuke leaving with his mom at the end of the day, he went back to his class and found out one child has not gone home.

"Ryuji-kun, you're not going home yet?" Kou asked when he peeked into his classroom to see Ryuji still working on something on his table.

"No, I don't want to go home yet! I need to finish this, I'm nearly done." Ryuji said determinedly. Kou realized Ryuji was working on their Art and Craft activities making their own doll. "I thought you made one already."

"That's mine and this is for Dad, I need this to be perfect. It's his birthday tomorrow!" Ryuji said frustrated, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He skipped his nap time earlier so he can start on his Dad's gift. Kou examined the doll that Ryuji insisted is a forest fairy to protect his dad whenever he is working.

"I'll get you some gift box to put your present for your Dad then," Kou smiled and went to the resource room next door to get some but when he went back to the class he was surprised to see an unknown giant blonde man in black suit picking up now dozing Ryuji in his arms that he accidentally dropped the gift box. The sound made the man turn around and noticed him at the doorway.

"Who the fairy are you? What are you doing? Put Ryuji-kun down or I'll call the police!" Kou warned the man, grabbing the nearest thing for his defence which turns out to be a toy chicken that makes terrible squeaky noise.

The blonde man in black suit still holding a sleeping Ryuji in his arms was approaching Kou with unreadable expression on his face.

Kou stood wide-eyed warily of what the man is going to do and flummoxed with his mouth open when the man bow at him.

"You must be, Ryuji-kun's Sensei? I offer you my utmost apologises for this misunderstanding but I am Asami-san's assistant came here to bring Ryuji-kun home since Akihito-san is unavailable to pick him up today."

"I... thought Asami-san's assistant is Kirishima-san, with the glasses?" asked Kou.

"Yes, Kirishima-san also Asami-san's assistant. If you doubt my words, you may call Akihito-san."

"I'm sorry Kou, for not telling you earlier! I am still stuck in finishing Ryuichi's cake for his birthday tomorrow and I asked Suoh to pick Ryuji up."

Kou rolled his eyes. "Because you didn't tell me earlier, I have embarrassed myself for thinking him a bad guy!" He berated his friend. Both Akihito and he have been friends throughout high school and still continuing their friendship until now.

"Sorry, sorry! Oh I have to hang up now if I don't want my cake to burn."

Kou glowered at his phone when Akihito hung up. He heaved a sigh and went back to meet the man Akihito called Suoh waiting for him at the entrance.

"I apologised for mistaking you for a bad guy earlier," Kou shamefacedly said.

Suoh shrugged it off and smiled at the young teacher. "I understand it is your duty to protect the children in your care, and you are doing a good job." Kou stuttered a thank you, his face flustered red.

"I must be going now, but hopefully we are going to see each other again." Suoh bowed once again before leaving in the expensive looking car with Ryuji sleeping in the back seat.

**##VF##**

Akihito stored the half-finished cake in a fancy looking container Asami bought for him and put it in the fridge. He cleaned the table of the dishes they had for dinner and put them in the sink to wash later. He went to the sitting room where their son, Ryuji already dozing off against his dad with the television in front of them showing the credits of a Doraemon movie.

Akihito kneeled by the sofa and smiled seeing Ryuji drooling against his dad's expensive shirt. "Ryuji, darling? Let's go to your room now."

Ryuji whined and snuggled closer to Asami, his hands fisted on his dad's shirt. Deep chuckles came from his husband made Akihito looked up to the pair of golden eyes watching their son.

"Don't worry. I'll bring him to his bed." Asami moved and effortlessly carried Ryuji to his room and put him in his Avengers theme bed.

"Daddy?" Ryuji sleepily opened his golden eyes when Asami covered Ryuji with his son's favourite Spiderman blanket.

"Yes, Ryuji?"

"Happy Birthday, Daddy."

Asami looked at his son adoringly, brushing the hair out of his son's face "You said it already earlier but thank you."

"I love you and Papa." Ryuji mumbled before falling asleep again.

"We both love you too," Asami kissed Ryuji's forehead before leaving his son's room to see Akihito is neither in the kitchen nor in the sitting room but found the door to the balcony wide open.

Akihito leaned against the railing looking up at the night sky, with the moon light and lights from the city around them and the soft wind blowing his hair making him look angelic to Asami's eyes. Asami stepped onto the balcony and grabbed the glass filled with wine left for him at the balcony table.

Asami wrapped one arm around Akihito's slender waist, holding him close by his side, sipping on his wine. Akihito turned in his arms so Asami looked down at his spouse who keep nibbling on his lower lips which shows that Akihito has something in his mind and has difficulty to express it with words.

"Ryuichi..." Akihito started, his cheeks tinted with red and Asami still found it adorable.

"What is it Akihito? Cat finally got your tongue?" Asami could not help but tease his Akihito.

Like what he has expected, Akihito glowered at him with a pout of his cupid bow lips. "I just want to say your birthday present will be waiting for you in our bedroom but unfortunately I change my mind!" He made a move to get away from Asami but Asami tugged him closer and pull him into a kiss.

"Whatever present you have gotten for me, Akihito I have never been more grateful when I have you and our son by my side." Asami said to Akihito when they broke apart for air.

"Well then," Akihito wriggled out of Asami's hold and swayed his hips provocatively to the door. He give a look over his shoulder. "The new lace panties that I have bought will go to waste."

Asami downed his wine fast before catching up with his cheeky spouse in their bedroom.

 

**TBC or not...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeap, I have decided to make it into multi-chap! I have introduce secondary characters too! And let us wish Asami a Happy Birthday! His birthday is 4th August (I think!) so this post is for his birthday. Anyway Thank you for reading hopefully I can update before my holiday is up.


	3. Bedtime story

_“Once there is a little prince-“_

“Not little, papa!”

_“….a prince-“_

“Handsome and charming prince!”

“Alright alright, _once there is a handsome and charming demanding prince going on an important quest to retrieve the stolen treasure of the kingdom from a great dragon’s den.”_

“A great mighty handsome dragon!”

“How do you know a dragon is handsome or not?”

“Daddy?”

*clears throat* “Moving on! _The brave prince wandered into the dragon’s cave to find the stolen treasure walking with his shiny sword in his h_ \- what now, Ryuji?”

“I want a bow like Hawkeye! He’s cool!”

“*sighs* _-with his amazing bow and arrow ready in his hands, the prince ventured deeper into the cave when… ‘Who is foolish enough to enter my den?’ the dragon’s voice boomed throughout the cave_.”

“Dragon does not sound like that, silly papa!”

“Since papa is the one telling the story so papa does it like how papa wish it to be. Now no more interruption please or we would not get to the end.”

“But ! Daddy’s voice is not even like that!”

Akihito snapped the book shut, “Fine, ask your daddy how dragon’s voice is.”

“Daddy?” Ryuji looked towards the doorway where Asami has been watching them for some time in amusement.

“Very well,” Asami walked towards Akihito and their son sitting on the sofa in his bedroom for his bedtime story.  “ _‘Who is brave enough to enter my den?’_ ” Asami said in his deep baritone voice that unconsciously send shiver down Akihito’s spine.

Akihito huffed and opened the book back to continue, “- _and the prince replied_ -“

“I do it! I do it!” Ryuji throw his hand up excitedly, “ _‘I come for the stolen treasure, you big bad dragon!’_ ”

“ *snorts* Continue on… _The dragon laughs and feel impress with the prince’s bravery that the dragon allows the prince to search the stolen treasure in his den. The prince searches high and low in the dragon’s den but found nothing until he come across a cell where a beautiful princess is held captive_ -“

“ _‘Do not fear, my princess for I will save you from the dragon!’_ ”

“ _‘I’m afraid you won’t save the princess, dear prince. As the princess is belong to me’_ “

“… _said the dragon_? ”

“ _‘ I don’t believe you. You have to show me proof that the princess is yours!’_ “

“Wait…I’m the one that suppose to tell the story, it’s different from the original already!”

“ _‘I will show you if you don’t believe me, little prince.’_ “

“ _‘I’m not little! Show me, you big bad dragon!’_ ”

“Wait... what are you doing? Hmph!”

Asami released flushed face Akihito with swollen lips from the ferocious kiss. “ _‘Do you believe me now, little prince?’_ “

“ _‘Hmm.. Okay I believe you, but now I have to find another dragon’s cave to find another stolen treasure.’_ ”

“I am not going to read you another story now off to bed, Ryuji.” Akihito glared at his husband. “And you stay away from me!”

“Papa, I need my goodnight kiss!”

 

**TBC or not...**


	4. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji's school hosting a Halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a few days late but I still want to post it anyway. Enjoy!

 

“Ryuji! Dinner is ready!”

“Yes, Papa!” Ryuji shouted back from his room. Asami who has been sitting in the living room folded up his newspaper and put it on the coffee table before going to the dining room where Akihito in his frilly pink apron with ‘kiss the cook’ written on it was setting the table.

Ryuji came bounding from his room dressed in his Hawkeye costume. Asami cocked an eyebrow at his son while Akihito put his hands on his hips scowling at their son. “Ryuji, what did Papa say? You can only wear it tomorrow, if you wear it now, you might get food on it later and Papa not going to send it for dry cleaning _again_.”

Ryuji pouted, “…fine… I will be right back, wait for me okay? Don’t eat first!” The boy ran back to his room.

“Tomorrow?” Asami asked his spouse.

Akihito prepared steaming rice in bowls for his husband, “Oh didn’t you know? The school will be having this Halloween party where the kids can come dressing up in costumes, parents are invited too.”

“So you are going… to this party?”

“Yeap! Definitely since I bought my costume already,” Akihito sat by Asami’s right-hand side.

“What costume?” Asami is truly perplexed since usually he always knows if Akihito bought something.

“Surprise,” Akihito grinned at Asami’s disapproving look. “You will see tomorrow before you’re going to work.”

“I’m not going?”

“Well… you told me you will have a meeting with a conglomerate tomorrow so I don’t want to ask you to go to such a party, you might get pissed off in just a few seconds with screaming kids and tons of sweet treats and not to mention other parents.”

“I have my own screaming kid.”

“I’m ready to eat!!”

“No bow and arrow at the table!”

**VFVFVFVFVF**

Asami’s eye twitched, feeling a headache coming when he saw Akihito in his ‘surprise’ costume.

“So? How do I look?” Akihito twirled around in his white tunic with a pair of white wings attached to it complete with leather sandals and headband of fake golden leaves. Akihito could pass as an angel without doubt. The tunic just fall just above his knees showing too much of Akihito’s milky skin.

‘A person could see through this flimsy thing,’ Asami grimaced and he did not want any other person other than him to see any of his Akihito. “Are you sure this is a costume?” he asked.

“Yeap, I asked my friend Takato to make it for me. He made costumes for Kou and me before when we used to dress up for school events. Once I dressed up as Sailor moon-”

Asami could feel his face heated up just thinking of his Akihito in Sailor moon getup, how he wish he could kill all the people who set their eyes on his Akihito.

“Oh, it’s almost time to go! I need to see if Ryuji done with his costume. We’ll see you later, Ryuichi.” Akihito kissed his husband on the cheek before going out of their bedroom to check on their son.

Asami immediately snatched his phone from the bedside cabinet and rang up his most trusted and reliable secretary. “Kirishima? I need you to do something for me.”

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

The Halloween party held at the Sunshine pre-school was at full swing. Akihito was smiling seeing Ryuji dressing handsomely as Hawkeye having fun with his friends... well he mostly sticking close to Kousuke who is dressing up as Quicksilver and glaring at others who try to get close to Kousuke. Ryuji reminded Akihito of someone and he chuckled at the thought.

Akihito did greet his best friend and Ryuji’s teacher, Kou who is blushing heavily as he dressing up as a fairy due to requests from his students. “Takato made the skirt too short!” Kou complained.

In addition to watching out for his son, Akihito also struck up conversations and socialized with other parents that attended the party, but he gradually feeling uncomfortable from the leering gaze of single parents on him making him regretted a little wearing the angel costume.

“Are you a teacher here?”

Akihito turned to see a man clad in Dracula’s suit with fake fangs smiling at him.

“Not a teacher, my son is one of the students here.”

“Son? You look too young for someone that has a son,” the man laughed, moving closer to Akihito. “Well with a look of an angel like you, nobody can resist. May I have your name, beautiful angel?”

Akihito mentally rolled his eyes, seriously this man want to flirt with him in a room full of children.

He jumped slightly when a warm arm settled around his waist. “I apologise darling for being late, did you wait long?” Asami unexpectedly appeared beside him and to Akihito’s amusement his husband dressed up as a devil in a sharp black suit with a pair of ebony curved horns on top of his head. Akihito glanced at the man now stuttering in front of them and making a lame excuse before disappearing out of their sight.

“Here I thought you were in a meeting?”

“The meeting ended early and I decided to join the party after all.” Despite Asami saying all that, Akihito did notice the jealousy and possessiveness in his husband’s eyes.

“Daddy?! Are you a goat?”

 

**TBC or not...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for those who have read, gave the comments and kudos.


	5. Winter Vacation Part I

"Why?"

"Why what, Ryuji?" Akihito asked his son back while he was packing his son's Avenger suitcase in Ryuji's bedroom. Ryuji in his own way helping Akihito by putting unnecessary things ("W _e don't need your action figures to come along, Ryuji"_ ) inside his suitcase.

"Why Kou-chan can't join us too?" Ryuji asked, trying to sneak his comics inside his suitcase but Akihito caught him.

"Kousuke-kun has to go somewhere else for vacation with his family too, Ryuji. You'll see him again after we came back alright?"

Ryuji scrunched up his nose which Akihito thought cute, "Ok then Papa, but I want to buy lots of souvenir for him."

Akihito ruffled his son's hair affectionately, "No problem! As long as you behave and listen like a good boy and don't get lost. And... we also don't need your Hawkeye costume, Ryuji."

"Why?"

**VFVFVFVFVF**

"Why?"

Akihito sighed at the question as he was stirring the curry sauce he was making on the stove, he looked over his shoulder towards his husband leaning against the kitchen entrance, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow waiting for Akihito's reply.

"Why what, Ryuichi?" Akihito asked, though he felt like déjà vu.

"Why must we go to some common winter resort that without doubt crowded with other vacation goers when I already own a perfectly functioning winter resort not to mention it is for private use away from other people?" asked Asami.

Akihito let his curry simmer and went to chop some potatoes. "Well, dear it is because I want Ryuji to enjoy his winter vacation fully like a normal kid seeing other people and other kids. I mean yes I would love to spend with just the three of us but there will be no vacation spirit."

Asami knew how obsess Akihito is in ensuring Ryuji to have normal life, though Asami still does not get what Akihito's normal standard is. "Should I arrange it then?"

"Nope, I got it done already, husband dear. I know if I leave it to you, you're going to buy the whole damn resort just for peace of your mind."

Asami shrugged, his Akihito knew him too well. "Well what can I say, I am a private person." He went to the refrigerator to get his drink. "Are you sure about this?" He asked again, trying to change Akihito's mind because he really not looking forward for this winter vacation brushing shoulders with other people.

"Yeap, don't worry. If this vacation indeed goes to hell, I will let you plan our next vacation wherever you want to bring us next time."

"Very well," Asami sipped on drink, at least he already has a plan for their next vacation.

"Oh, by the way Ryuichi you can't bring any of your bodyguards to our vacation," Akihito said while putting all the potatoes in the curry sauce.

He nearly choked on his drink. "Why?!"

**VFVFVFVFVF**

"Why?"

Akihito held himself from rolling his eyes; he was wondering how many times he has been asked that question in that week. "Listen Kou it's a free vacation, all expense on me so why not?"

Kou pursed his lips giving Akihito a look. Both of them were sitting in a cafe they usually went when they hang out because Akihito likes the strawberry cheesecake there. "I have known you for a long time, Aki. I know there is something you hide from me."

Akihito sipped on his peppermint mocha latte, trying to hide his guilty look. "Well, there is something..."

"I knew it!" Kou slammed his hand on the table nearly spilled his drink on himself.

Therefore Akihito explained about his winter vacation plan and how Asami totally disagree in not to bring any of his bodyguard and when they reached a compromise after a hot make-up sex, ( _"I don't need that information, Aki_ ") Akihito agreed to allow only one bodyguard but the bodyguard need to act like a normal person going on a vacation to avoid suspicion from other people.

"But you see... a scary person going on a vacation alone is you know... scary. I'm afraid they are going to call police or something."

"Asami-san's bodyguard is scary?" Kou asked incredulously, he remembered Kirishima was indeed scary looking but Suoh seem kind to him.

"And that's why I need you, my best friend, Kou to go on a vacation with that person!"

"WHY?"

**VFVFVFVFVF**

"I'm sorry, sir but why?"

"It's Akihito's idea, Suoh. He have this normal family winter vacation in his head, no matter what I do, I cannot get him to get rid of his idea." Asami told his second assistant while they were in his office. "Therefore you need to pretend going on a vacation with his friend to avoid suspicion while doing your job."

"Akihito-san's friend?" Suoh asked, he only knew some of Akihito's friend.

"Yes, I believe his name is Kou, Ryuji's teacher from the preschool."

"Why not Kirishima-san if I may ask?"

"Kirishima have to overlook the business when I'm on vacation with my family and furthermore I trust you with this and you have been a hardworking person until now so why not take a vacation too."

Suoh was surprise, Asami rarely gave praise to his workers. "Thank you, sir." He bowed in respect.

"Oh one more thing you're going to share a room with Akihito's friend."

"…..why?"

**VFVFVFVFVF**

"Ryuji!" Akihito called his son from his bedroom. Ryuji came running with his remote control car zooming ahead of him. "Yes, Papa?"

"I thought I told you not to bring toys in your bag," Akihito was pointing at the various toys he found in Ryuji's suitcase. "You need space to put your winter jacket and everything."

Ryuji pouted celarly unhappy. "But Papa, I saw Daddy put toys in his suitcase too!"

"RYUICHI!"

 

**TBC or not...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was surprise and happy many people like Ryuji's goat comment last chapter. That line I made it up last minute before I posted the chapter up. Glad you like it and thank you so much for your comments.


	6. Winter Vacation Part II

“Snow! Papa! It’s snowing!” Ryuji exclaimed from where he press his face against the car’s tinted window they were in.

Akihito awaken from his nap where he has been using Asami’s arm as his pillow, he stretched and yawned, “Are we there yet?” he asked.

“With this heavy snow, we’ll be there in about half an hour,” Suoh answered from the front where he is driving, Kou sitting next to him in the passenger seat trying not to be awkward.

“I’m hungry already and Ryuji finished all my snacks even my Pocky,” Akihito grumbled, after two hours flight with Asami’s private jet they need another hour to get from the airport to the resort, Asami had Kirishima prepared the car they currently in. He took a peek at Asami who was closing his eyes in meditation.

Akihito grinned and searched his bag for his camera when he found none. ‘Eh I thought I bring my camera, where was it?’ Akihito scratched his head, confused before he heard the unmistakable sound of camera shutter.

Akihito swivelled around in his seat to see his precious camera in Ryuji’s hand trying to take photos of the scenery.

“Ryuji!!!”

A small smile unnoticeably appeared on Asami’s lips.

**VFVFVFVFVF**

Kou sat flustered in his seat, fiddling with his seatbelt. He was feeling very awkward and still regretting over his decision in agreeing with Akihito’s plan. In the plane he was alright since he was talking to Akihito and Ryuji but in the car, sitting next to the person he only met once before and will be spending most of his winter vacation with, totally the weirdest and nerve-wracking moment of his life.

“You’re alright?” Soft baritone voice asked him nearly making Kou jumped out of his seat before he composed himself.

“Yea, sorry,” he said, with an embarrassed smile.

“Don’t worry, this is just like your usual vacation, just enjoy your time” Suoh said to reassure him and Kou feel grateful. “Thanks, Suoh-san.”

“Is Kou-sensei and Uncle Suoh dating?”

“Ryuji!!”

Suoh coughed and Kou looked away in embarrassment.

**VFVFVFVFVF**

They arrived at the XXX resort with spacious private area designed with the intent of making it possible to enjoy skiing, snowboarding, snowmobiling, sledding, and playing in the snow with peace of mind, safety, and comfort.

While the resort is also home to pool facilities and hot springs, connected to the ski slope, the resort offers apartment-style lodgings and cozy pensions which boast a villa-like rich and unique atmosphere.  As well as a great selection of restaurants, outlet shopping and various leisure activities.

The group of five went to the reception who welcomes them graciously. Ryuji bored with the adult’s business of checking in, looking around the lounge and noticed an indoor playground area for kids and went over to check it out. The playground made up of modern attractive jungle gym, toys and games as well as ski school for kids.

“Ryu-chan!!”

Ryuji turned around at the familiar voice and blinked hard few times, “Kou-chan?”

Kousuke bounded over to him beaming happily and hugged his surprised best friend. “I don’t know Ryu-chan is going to be here also but I’m happy to see Ryu-chan!” Kousuke exclaimed after he let go of Ryuji.

Ryuji recovered from his surprise and gave his smile he usually reserves for Kousuke. “I’m happy to see you too, Kou-chan but wait here first. I need to tell something to my daddies! Wait here okay! I’ll be back!” Ryuji ran back to the reception leaving Kousuke looking like a lost puppy.

“Papa!”

“Ryuji! How many times do I have to say not to leave our side and go wandering around without permission? !” Akihito fussed over his son.

“I think he got that from you,” Asami supplied.

Akihito shot him a glare, “Not helping, Ryuichi.”

“No, Papa, listen,” Ryuji wriggled out of his Papa’s hold and looked at both Akihito and Asami with serious determination which looks funny on a four-year olds. Asami cocked his eyebrow at his son’s demeanour and shrugged when Akihito shot him a questioning look. “What is it, Ryuji?” Akihito asked.

“Kou-chan is here!”

“Oh Kousuke-kun is also here?”

“Yes! I think its fate, Papa!”

Asami and Akihito shared a glance and looked back at their son waiting for him to continue.

“So I want to marry Kou-chan right now!”

Akihito face palmed himself.

**VFVFVFVFVF**

“So why do you think Ryuji said that?” Akihito asked when Asami and he shared a hot bath in their pension. Ryuji knocked out in the room connected to their room, tired from the journey.

“He said a lot of things, my dear,” Asami replied.

Akihito huffed, “You know…he said about meeting Kousuke-kun is fate and somehow he want to marry him already! I don’t think Kou teach about fate and marriage already at school.”

“Hmm... I did said to him before that meeting you is a fate itself and I think the marriage thing he thought by himself.”

Akihito’s face reddens not from the hot bath, “Well, I don’t think meeting you is a fate. I did reject your proposals six times.”

“Oh really?” Asami pulled his spouse against him so that Akihito land on his lap, Akihito could feel the Asami’s thick hard on against his own stomach, not to mention Asami’s big hands groping his pert round ass.

“Ryuichi… I want to be able to move tomorrow morning so I think doing this now it’s not a good idea…” Akihito protested weakly pushing at Asami’s broad toned chest.

“I think this is always a good idea,” Asami smirked as he licked and nipped on Akihito’s hardening nipple.

“Stop it!” Akihito gasped at Asami’s ministration.

“Are you sure?” Asami asked, as he took a hold of Akihito’s hardening erection causing Akihito to whimper against him. “I...idiot,” Akihito muttered before meeting Asami’s lips for a tongue-filled kiss.

Asami eased himself slowly inside of Akihito tight warm hole, Akihito in the other hand braced himself with both hands on Asami’s shoulders gripping hard pushing down slowly to meet Asami who slide deeper inside of him with Akihito’s own hard cock brushing against Asami’s abs eliciting little sweet moans from Akihito.

Water splashed everywhere when Asami set a rhythm of thrusting up, gripping Akihito’s hips tight enough to bruise pulling him down to meet drawing a startled gasp from Akihito every time. Asami’s hooded golden eyes focused on Akihito’s sexy flushed face as he sucked on Akihito’s collarbone and throat, marking the skin there possessively.

Akihito could feel the building of pressure in the base of his stomach and cried out as he came untouched. Asami enjoyed seeing the blissful look on Akihito’s face before he too followed with a hot release inside his beloved.

“I’m so regretting this in the morning…” Akihito mumbled where he slumped against his husband.

**VFVFVFVFVF**

Ryuji picked up his kiddie snowboard, putting on his snow goggle when his dad came out of the room with his own gear.

“Where’s Papa?” Ryuji asked his dad, looking up in admiration on how cool his daddy looked.

“Your Papa still sleeping,” Asami answered, leading his son towards the snowmobile parked in front of their pension.

“Why? Is Papa tired from wrestling with daddy again?”

“…..”

 

 

**TBC or not…**


	7. Winter Vacation: Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who have read and left kudos and comments, I really really appreciate them since it keeps my muse going! I wish I can reply to those who have commented but I am not really good with words. Once again thank you so much! Ryuji gave you all his love (most of them are for Kousuke anyway) ;)

Kou looked at the one queen-sized bed dreadfully.  The sound of the door shut startled him causing him to drop his bag on the floor accidentally.

“Are you okay?” Suoh looked at him questioningly. Kou rubbed his neck sheepishly and glanced at the giant blonde picking up his fallen bag to put it on the bed. “You must be tired. You can have the bath first before going to bed.”

“Suoh-san, umm..?” Kou felt his face getting hotter when he tried to utter his words.

“Yes?” Suoh looked up from his phone where he had been texting Kirishima on updates.

“Umm there’s only one bed…”

“….Ah yes, it seems so, if you’re feeling uncomfortable I can sleep on the sofa-“

“No, no! I can’t make you do that! I think the bed is big enough for the two of us…” Kou’s face seemed to get impossibly redder.

“Alright, but my offer still on if you changed your mind later.”

Kou nodded before barricading himself in the bathroom to calm his nerves. “You can do this, Kou. Only few nights with him, it’s just like a sleepover with Akihito and Takato.”

He turned the tap to fill the tub with warm water and started to strip off his clothes when a knock made him squeaked quite unmanly.

“Y...yes?”

“I am just wondering if you want to order some room services since we haven’t had dinner yet.”

Kou’s stomach growled in response. “S...sure!”

“Any preferences?”

“Anything is fine, thank you.” When he was sure Suoh moved away from the bathroom door already, Kou let out a breath of relief and slowly descended into the bath, his muscles relaxed in the process.

His moment of bliss was cut short by a phone ringing in his jeans pocket. He retrieved it from the floor without leaving the tub. The call was from Akihito.

“Hello?”

“Yo, Kou. You’re doing alright over there?”

“Yeah, thanks for asking when you got me in this mess in the first place,” Kou grumbled, he heard Ryuji’s voice in the background demanding Akihito to eat dinner with him. “Shhh Ryuji. Papa is on the phone right now. Go to your dad please. Anyway, what mess? I bet you will thank me later.”

Kou rolled his eyes. “I am going to hang up on you now. Let me enjoy my bath in peace.”

“What? No, wait a moment- Ryuji! Let go of Papa’s leg!”

“Daddy being mean to me!!”

Kou hang up and sighed in the water letting his phone to drop on his pile of clothes. After soaking in the bath a bit longer and his skin started to go pruny, he went out of the bath and get a towel when he realised he did not bring any of his clothes to change into with him in the bathroom. He facepalmed himself for being an idiot, now that he had to go out there with just a towel wrapped around him.

“It’s okay… we’re both males,” He reasoned with himself. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Kou.”

He peeked through the door and saw that Suoh had his back to him, busy arranging the food on the only table there. Kou tip toed stealthily towards the bed where his bag is that he did not see Suoh’s bag on the floor which led him to trip over and fall flat on the floor. Suoh turned around at the noise and saw the fallen figure of Kou. Kou cringed in pain because he bumped his forehead when he fall, he got on his knees unknowingly give Suoh a show of his ass that are barely covered with towel.

“Kou-san?”

Kou froze and realised where he was and stood quickly grabbing his towel tight. “Sorry, I forgot my change of clothes.” He grabbed his bag and ran back towards the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

The dinner between them filled with tense awkward atmosphere as Kou still embarrassed from earlier, only exchanged comments on the food before Suoh went for a bath. Kou immediately went to lie on one side of the bed and pretended to sleep when Suoh came out of the bathroom. He felt weight dipped on the bed when Suoh climbed into bed, adjusting his position so that he maintained a space between them.  

“Goodnight, Kou-san” Suoh murmured softly which make Kou’s heart beating wildly than ever, he could feel his face blushed in the dark and thank god he got his back towards Suoh. After some time, he felt himself succumbing to sleep, tired from their journey Kou finally fall asleep.

Suoh was awake for a long while, listening to the soft and steady breathing next to him. Kou shifted next to him, rolling over deep in sleep, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Suoh’s fingers brushed some stray hair from the younger man’s face, a bemused smile on his face before he too went to sleep.

**TBC or not….**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akihito: Alright, what have you done to Ryuji?
> 
> Asami: ....Nothing
> 
> Akihito: What do you mean nothing? He said you are being mean to him.
> 
> Asami: I did nothing, dear. Trust me.
> 
> Akihito: Ryuji?
> 
> Ryuji: Daddy did nothing, so he's being mean! (puffing his cheek)
> 
> Akihito: ....


	8. Visit

Takaba Haruhi walked through the hallway of her house, her hands holding a tray of hot cocoa and some biscuits.  She smiled when she peeked through the room where her husband was entertaining their only grandson.

“Agh! I’m being hit again!” Tamaki fall over on the floor doing an exaggerated death. Ryuji stood triumph with his Hawkeye’s bow. “I defeat you once again, villain!” and laughed boisterously.

“So does the hero save the day again?” Haruhi placed the tray on the table. Ryuji bounded over to his grandma. “Hero will always save the day!”

Tamaki groaned from his place on the floor. “This villain is going to take away all the biscuits!”

“No!!!” Ryuji gasped and eating his biscuit as quickly as he can.

“Slow down Ryuji, there’s plenty of biscuit for hero and villain to share,” Haruhi said, glaring at her husband. Tamaki sat next to her and watched their grandson gobbled the biscuit and washed it down with cocoa.

Akihito dropped Ryuji last night when they were back from their winter vacation while the boy was still sleeping giving reasons that Asami kidnapped him for another honeymoon something about what happened during New Year’s party. Haruhi just shrugged and took the boy to their bedroom looking forward to spend time with Ryuji as it had been months since she saw her grandson anyway.

“Thank you for the yummy biscuits, grandma!”

“You’re welcome, Ryuji.”

“So Ryuji, how was school?” Tamaki asked sipping on his hot cocoa.

“Boring!“ Ryuji huffed. “I wish I can go to big school already! But I cannot leave Kou-chan there alone!”

“Oh who is this Kou-chan?” Haruhi asked, her eyes twinkled with amusement.

“My fiancé.”

Tamaki choked on his drink while Haruhi laughed out loud. Ryuji cocked his head wondering at the different reactions of his grandparents.

“Oh my,” Haruhi fanned herself. “That’s cute, Ryuji. I wish to meet Kou-chan someday.”

Tamaki cleared his throat. “Yes, grandpa also wants to meet this Kou-chan although maybe it’s too early for you to get married, Ryuji.”

“I know that, silly grandpa. I just need to stake my claim.”

Haruhi burst into laughter again while Tamaki looked like he was going to get a heart attack.

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

Meanwhile in a five-star hotel, Akihito is holding on to his pride not to surrender.  He groaned when he felt the surge of warm cum inside him when Asami came for the third time. “Have you not had enough?” he glared at his husband.

“We haven’t done on all the surfaces of the room, my dear. It will be a waste not to explore every part of them.” Asami already fucked him by the entrance against the door then on the floor, now on the loveseat.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Just because someone hit on me, doesn’t mean you have to stake your claim-ugh! Bastard!” Akihito cursed when he was thrown on the king-size bed. He could feel cum leaking out of his sore hole.

“I just need to remind you that you always belong to me, Akihito.” Asami grabbed both his thighs and spread him open.

“You possessive bastard!”  Akihito moaned when Asami penetrated him once again, nibbling on Akihito’s skin which littered with his marks.

Three hours later….

Akihito was sleeping, passed out from the sexcapade. His head laid on Asami’s chest as the older man‘s hand stroke his fluffy blonde hair softly.

“Ryuichi…” Akihito moaned in his sleep. Asami’s hand stilled before he leaned down and kissed Akihito’s forehead. “My Akihito...”

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

“Where did you learn that, Ryuji?”

“I heard daddy said it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the long absence and the very short chapter, will work on more longer chapter when the inspiration hits me. Thank you for your comments and kudos.


	9. Feeling

“Did you miss me?”

Ryuji scowled, his eyes narrowed at his grinning Papa who is expecting a hug from Ryuji from where he was kneeling with open arms. “No!” Ryuji crossed his arms across his chest with a huff to show his disappointment.

Akihito sighed, shoulders slumping and his arms dropped by his sides.  To be honest it was not entirely his fault for leaving Ryuji with his parents for nearly a week he blamed Asami for all this not to mention his whole body is still sore and he tried to ignore his still aching bottom. “I’m really sorry Ryuji honeybun, didn’t you have fun with grandpa and grandma?” he tried to appease his son.

Ryuji puffed his cheeks grumbling under his breath not that he is not happy to spend time with his grandparents but he was planning to have another play date with Kousuke before their holiday is over and he really want to see the new Spiderman movie.

“Stop sulking, Ryuji,” Asami came up behind Akihito unimpressed with his son’s behavior. “Your Papa already kind enough buying you the new Hawkeye figure that you want. If you don’t want it, we gladly return it back.”

Ryuji sniffed holding back his tears as guilt and panic filling him but turns out it was too much for him so he threw himself at his Papa, bawling his eyes out. “IamsoweePapasowee!” His cries muffled against Akihito’s shirt.

Akihito shot ‘it’s your entire fault making my baby cry’ look at his husband who shrugged.

“Now, now honeybun. I’m not mad at you,” Akihito trying to console their son helping wiping the tears away. Ryuji worriedly looked at his formidable dad, “I’m sorry, dad *hic* I just miss you and Papa,” he sobbed.

Asami chuckled and reached out to ruffle Ryuji’s hair. “We miss you too,” he said bringing out a smile from his son. “Are you ready to come home?”

Ryuji nodded enthusiastically, “Can I have the new Hawkeye, Papa?”

Akihito gave a thoughtful look, “Let’s see if someone already finishes packing his bag and everything.”

Ryuji perked up looking determined, “I’ll do it right now!” He rushed off shouting for his grandpa to help him.

Akihito breathed out a sigh of relief before pointing an accusing finger to his husband, “It’s totally your fault! You and your damn libido!”

Asami raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Do you want me to tell Ryuji the real reason? I’ll gladly to”

Akihito’s eyes widen comically, “Don’t you dare you bastard! No more sex for you!”

With one fluid motion, Asami slides his hand around Akihito’s waist dragging him closer, and the other cupped his chin turning him so their lips connected possessively, “I know you couldn’t resist me Akihito, no matter how hard you try.”

Akihito blushed deep red, “Get off me Ryuichi!”

“Awww I love to see you two all being lovey dovey!”

“Ack Mother!”

 

**VFVFVFVFVF**

 

“Did you miss me?”

Ryuji averted his eyes and looked away scratching his neck absently. “Yea… I mean we haven’t see each other for days…”

Kousuke beamed at him, “I miss Ryu-chan too! At least now we’re together again at school!” They both spending their time on the swings in the playground in the Sunshine pre-school area.

Ryuji nodded shyly, shifting his foot on the ground. “Kou-chan… do you w—“

“Kousuke-kun, could you help Sensei to feed the carrots to the rabbits please?” Kou who were watching over the children play time called out to the boy.

Kousuke nodded happily, “Alright Kou-sensei!” He jumped off the swing and ran to fetch a bag of carrots.

“Thank you Kousu--YEOUCH!” Kou yelped in pain when Ryuji kicked his shin hard. “Ryuji-kun! What is that for?”

“You ruined my chance to ask Kou-chan to go watch movie with me,” Ryuji glared at his teacher, his mouth set into a firm scowl.

Kou chuckled at the obvious crush Ryuji has on the other boy, “I’m sorry Ryuji-kun I didn’t know you were going to ask him.”

“I won’t forgive you, I will tell Papa about you and Uncle Suoh!” Ryuji said threateningly.

Kou gaped at him for a few seconds, before choking out, “Please don’t! I mean there’s nothing happen between us... Ryuji-kunnnnn---“

“Ryuji-kun~~” Kousuke came bounding over to them with a bag of carrots in his hand. “Do you want to help me feed the rabbits together?”

Kou witnessed the shift in Ryuji’s personality as a smile spreads across his face and he speaks with soft kindness to the other boy, “Of course, Kou-chan, I’ll come with you.” He grabbed Kousuke’s hand and followed the other boy.

Kou almost breathed in relief but tensed at the ‘our-business-is-not-yet over’ glare Ryuji send over his shoulder. 'That boy is as scary as his dad', Kou thought.

 

**TBC or not....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back with update! I apologise and I thank you for those still reading and waiting for updates.  
> Thank you also for your kudos and comments.


	10. Duty

“Why can’t I follow you and daddy?” Ryuji asked, his sharp gold eyes scrutinizing Akihito who for once dressed nicely in a fitting suit. Akihito never felt intimidated by his son before until now, that boy really inherited scary traits from his father.

“Ryuji sweetie pie, it will be just for a while. After all you’re a big boy already, aren’t you?”

Ryuji crossed his arms defiantly, “I am! So why can’t I?”

Akihito rubbed his neck anxiously, “Err…”

“Your Papa and I are going for a date,” Asami emerged from their room fixing his cufflinks, dressed in his ever smart three-piece suit like a model.”And I told you before a date are where two people want to spend their time together without other people. Would you want your Papa and I come to your date with Kousuke-kun?”

Akihito balked at Asami’s reasoning with their son. “Ryuichi, what are you talking about? He’s still too young to think of going on a date-“

“Fine, I’ll stay so that no one disturbs my date with Kousuke.”

Asami raised his eyebrow smugly at Akihito who grumbled dejectedly, “I still can’t believe that works every time.”

“Sir, the car is ready,” Kirishima came and informed Asami who nods in acknowledgement before turning to his spouse. “Akihito, we must be going.”

Akihito nodded and kissed Ryuji’s forehead, “Be good, and I’ll bring back a present for you.”

“Don’t cause trouble for Kirishima,” Asami told his son, ruffling his hair affectionately much to Ryuji’s chagrin.

 

**VFVFVFVFVF**

 

For the first half an hour, Ryuji kept to himself playing with his superhero figurines in his room with his cat acting as the villain. Like every kid, they get bored easily, so he started to pester Kirishima who has been cleaning around the house.

“Read your book or watch the TV,” Kirishima told the boy who now rolling back and forth over the sofa.

“I already read all my books….well Papa helped me to read and there is nothing interesting on TV right now, play with me, Uncle Keiii~~~~~~”

Kirishima sighed adjusting his glasses, he knew he will regret it if he asked, “What do you want to play?”

………….

“Die you monster! For I, Master Ryuji will save the Earth from destruction!!!”

Kirishima was holding back his wince when another plastic arrow hit his head, silently praising the boy’s excellent marksmanship while dressing up as a monster using tablecloths and making silly growling noises, knocking down building blocks that served as city. Ryuji donning his Hawkeye costume while his fellow loyal cat in Spiderman mask hiding behind the sofa aiming arrows at him. Looking at the time, Kirishima faked a defeat when another arrow hit his chest.

Ryuji jumped in victory twirling around with his cat, “We won! The heroes save the day once again!”

Kirishima get up from where he has been laying dead, removing the horrendous get up. “Are you hungry yet? I’ll go make lunch for us.”

“Cheesecake!!!”

“We’re not going to have cake for lunch.” Kirishima move about in the kitchen checking the ingredients while Ryuji followed him.

“I want cheesecake! The strawberry cheesecake Kousuke gave me yesterday!” Ryuji demanded.

“You can have it only if you finish your-“

A doorbell ringing interrupted Kirishima while Ryuji immediately looking hopeful, “Oh, maybe it’s Kousuke come to play with me!” he bounded over to the entrance. Kirishima following him close behind.

“Ryuji we have to check first who’s at the door-“ 

Before he finished Ryuji is already opening the door, he mentally note the need to teach Ryuji about safety precautions next time and maybe about self-defence too.

“Hey, Hawkeye!” A young man that about the same age as Akihito stood by the door with a wind-swept brown hair dressed in v-neck shirt and ripped jeans.

“You’re not Kousuke!” Ryuji pouted, his hopeful look deflated.

“Of course I’m not, did you forget me already?” He lifted Ryuji up and tickled him elicited a laughter from the boy.

Kirishima cleared his throat. “May I know who you are and what you’re coming here for?”

“Woops sorry, didn’t see you there. Are you Ryuji’s babysitter?”

“I’m not a baby!” Ryuji piped in.

“You’re not, kiddo. Anyway I didn’t know a sitter could be a tough stoic looking guy like you.”

Annoyed, Kirishima held himself from just knocking out the guy and interrogate him while tied up him on a chair. “Excuse me but you haven’t answered my questions.”

“This is Uncle Takato, Papa’s friend,” Ryuji supplied, giggled when Takato swing him up onto his shoulders.

Takato scoffed. “Excuse you, best friend not just friend.”

“Nooo Kou-sensei is Papa’s best friend!”

“Well, I’m his second best friend!” Takato replied childishly before looking at Kirishima. “Oh yeah, what he said, I’m Takato, I thought I came to see Akihito but it seems he’s out.”

“Papa and daddy go on a date,” Ryuji said from up his shoulders.

“Guess he’s going to come back late then,” Takato winced when Ryuji pull on his hair.

“Afraid so“, Kirishima said. He recalled Takato is Akihito’s friend that works as freelancer. “You might want to come back to see him tomorrow. Ryuji, come it’s time for lunch.”

“But I want to play with Uncle Takato~~~ please Uncle Kei can he stay and have lunch with us?”

Kirishima glared at the grinning Takato, “Fine then, I’ll go cook now. Keep him occupied.”

“Yessir,” Takato mocked salute.

Kirishima plated their omurice when Takato walked into the kitchen, “Hmmm… smells nice I’m starving already.”

“Where’s Ryuji?” he asked when he noticed the kid is not around.

“I told him to wash his hands before eat,” Takato sat in one of the chairs at the dining table. “So Kei, you’re working for Asami-san?”

“It’s Kirishima to you, don’t be too familiar and I don’t think my occupation is any of your business.”

Takato rolled his eyes, “Here I am, trying to make some polite talk with you and you being sooo uptight about it.”

“Pardon?”

Ryuji ran up holding his hands up proudly, “I washed them already!”

The three of them sat at the dining table, while Takato keep trying to make small talks with Kirishima who is trying hard to dismiss him.

“You know you have to loosen yourself sometimes, right Ryuji?”

“Um!” Ryuji replied absently as he gobbled down his omurice picking the peas away discretely which does not go unnoticed by Kirishima.

“I have no obligation to do as you say,” Kirishima replied and turned to Ryuji, “You won’t have your cheesecake if you don’t finish your veggies.”

“But….I don’t like green thingies,” Ryuji whined looking at the peas blaming them for their existence silently.

“Then no cheesecake-“

“Hey, Ryuji look at this trick!”

Kirishima gripped his spoon tight on being interrupted and glared at the other man who showing trick on flicking the peas up in the air before catching it with his mouth. Ryuji clapped with awe. “Teach me! Teach me!”

“We are not playing with foo-“ Kirishima was cut off once again as both Takato and Ryuji ignored him. Takato flick the pea straight to Ryuji’s waiting mouth. “Yay! You did it, buddy! How about we try another one?”

Much to Kirishima’s amazement, Ryuji finished all his peas and showed his empty plate and demanded his cheesecake hence Kirishima yield and to his great chagrin he could see the smug smile on Takato’s face.

As Kirishima drying all the dishes that has been washed, Takato walked up to him casually, leaning against the counter. “Before you even ask, I asked Ryuji to find some movie to watch.”

Kirishima just continue drying the dishes, he could hear frustrated huff from the other man.

“I know you’re angry but sometimes with kid we have to devise ways more than one for them to follow through, I know… I experienced it, I worked as a clown before and it was hell especially if it’s a kids birthday party phew! Disaster I tell you.”

Kirishima put away the last dried plate, “I beg to differ, I am not angry at you.”

“Really, but your look earlier says the opposite- I’m kidding!” Takato held his hands up when Kirishima shot him a glare. “You really need to loosen up, old man. It’s very hard for me to converse with you when you ignore me most of the time…”

Kirishima cocked his eyebrow, turning to see Takato pouting and drawing absently on the counter with his finger. A smirk played on his lips, “I’m curious why you’re so eager to be in good terms with me?”

As he expected, the usually confident Takato flustered, red tinted his cheeks and tip of his ears. “I’m not!” Takato was saved when Ryuji calling him from the living room that he immediately scurried out of the kitchen, Kirishima watched him with a glint in his eyes.

 

**VFVFVFVFVF**

 

“Ryuji~~ Papa’s home!”

Ryuji perked up and throw his green colour pen away from where he was colouring the Incredible Hulk in his activity book before dashing out of his room.

“Papa!!”Ryuji exclaimed happily as Akihito swooped him in a hug that he did not make a fuss when Akihito kissed him on his cheeks. His daddy appeared behind them and gives him another kiss too. “Daddy! Do you have a good date?”

“I verily think so…” Asami hummed. Akihito shot him a mocking gobsmacked look that screamed ‘You don’t say…’ He definitely could feel the bruises on his hips for days.

“How was your day, sweetums? Do you have fun? Kirishima was not being too hard on you?”

“Such a little faith you have on me?” Kirishima came upon them, giving a short bow to Asami. “Welcome back, sir.”

“Yes, because I remember you were reading a manual book just to change his diaper before.”

“I was never trained in babysitting before.”

Ryuji tired of being ignored by his Papa and Daddy because he missed them so, chipped in, “Uncle Takato was here, Papa.”

“Oh really? He didn’t texted me he was coming… What’s he doing?”

“Uncle Takato making weird eyes at Uncle Kei, I think he want to go on a date with Uncle Kei! I saw them kissing before Uncle Takato went home!”

There was a pin drop silence in the room. Both Asami and Akihito looked at Kirishima clearing his throat bashfully. “I’m taking my leave now.”

After Kirishima closed the door behind him, “Well, that definitely something I didn’t expect.” Akihito commented.

“Daddy! Can I go on a date with Kousuke tomorrow?”

 

**  TBC or not.... **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Introducing new couple, still unsure where they will go. Don't worry more Ryuji will come! (hopefully...)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ryuji & Kousuke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734245) by [deadbluerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbluerose/pseuds/deadbluerose)




End file.
